Black with a Touch of Glitter
by Lioner15
Summary: Imperial Adversary, or I.A. is the daughter of a well-known priest in Beyond, a world where Angels roam. There she lives happily with her brother and father, until the day she turns fourteen. All in one day, she has become Beyond's number one criminal, wanted dead only. Banished by her own father, I.A. is sent to the WORST place possible, Earth. That is, until a blonde boy comes...
1. Prologue

**Hello dear readers! I'm Lioner15 and this is my next story I'll be making! I don't know my updating schedule for this one, but I'll try to make the chapters as fast as I can with quality! And yeah, the title's weird and so is my cover page, but you'll all understand soon enough. So without further ado, I give you Black with a Touch of Glitter! **

* * *

To Whoever Was Affected by the Incident:

This is a letter from the Federal Bureau of Investigations, or the FBI. We are aware of the mysterious unidentified object that landed in this area yesterday on August 16th, 2014, and picked up unfamiliar readings from it when it passed into the area and crashed at 1:00AM. We are currently investigating all that is there, so please make sure to keep all people and animals away until we have cleared this mysterious thing. Not a single person or animal is to leave their house for the next twenty-four hours. We thank you for your cooperation. –The FBI

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 2****nd****, 2014: 2:54AM**

Storm clouds raged around the small town as people hid in their homes, desperate to make it through. Lightning hit everywhere and everything as the black clouds continued to swirl together. In the blink of a human's eye, the swirling clouds and constructed themselves into a funnel, one that ripped whole houses and the lives inside of them right out of the brown earth. It was terrifying for the humans tucked in their small, doomed houses, waiting for their deaths.

What they didn't know, of course, was the two demons fighting inside of it.

As rocks and debris whizzed by the white-haired angel, she felt her strength slowly draining from her body in the form of blood through her many cuts. She had only gotten used to pain a few weeks ago, and the experience was still mindboggling.

A male angel with hair of the darkest shade of blue dashed past her, digging his long nails deep into her arm. The white-haired angel screamed in response, fear clutching her. She had only recently learned what fear was as well. The blue angel quickly tore his stinging nails out of her skin, and then punched her square in her nose.

The female angel doubled over and felt warm hot blood escape her now crooked nose. She tried to yell at him in her anger, however the rising sound of the wind muffled her shout until it was lost to any ear, whether demon or human or angel.

The blue-haired angel flew up to face his opponent, his eyes filled with pure spite and hatred for her. His jet black wings glistened in the nearly non-existent moonlight. "Imperial Adversary, I am very disappointed in you…To believe you used to be my sister…"

"W-Why would I want to be a sister to a monster like you…" She stammered at him, her white and black wings going numb. "I h-hate you K.A…."

"How dare you call me that! We are no longer related! Father cut our ties!" He shouted at her in return. His anger was apparent in his voice. "Imperial Adversary, I am Killing Accusations, Prince of the Angels of Heavens and future defender of the Beyond! I shall kill you and make sure you shall never harm our great world again!"

The female angel's wing's shivered in the cold air and weariness began over taking her. She barely had the strength to move as her wings fought against the overbearing wind currents around her. Would this be…the end?

"B-Before…you kill me, Killing Accusations, I must tell you-"

Her last words were quickly cut short as the blue-haired angel drove his hand right through her body, instantly killing her.


	2. August 15th, 2014 6:00AM

**Wow, fast update huh. Well this is gonna be the fastest in a while seeing how I need to work on my other story as well as this one, sorry. I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story and crappy cover art haha. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you all read. :)**

* * *

******AUGUST 15th, 2014 6:00AM **

"I.A.! Get up!"

Instead of the usual song of her pet dove I.A had grown used to, a pillow to the face and screaming was what woke up the girl from her sleep.

"AH! K.A.! Stop it!" She yelled as laughter from her older brother filled the room. His laughter, however, was son replaced by a shout of pain as his sister kicked him in his "special" place.

"OW! Damn you I.A.!" Her blue-haired brother dropped the white pillow and unraveled his wings and covered himself in the protection of his egg-white feathers. At once, the downy feathers each turned into blades of pure metal. "Haha, can't get me now!"

"Ugh, Father said not to use your Divine Powers unless it's a real emergency." I.A. mumbled before sitting up. Even though K.A. was born two years before her, she always believed that she was the superior one of the two in brains, brawn, and well, basically everything.

"Oh well, the old man will never know." K.A. said, winking.

"Every time you say that, it seems that he somehow finds out." His younger sister said bluntly.

"Killing Accusations!"

Instantly, like the sound of his father's voice was some magical artifact, K.A. went from his real devilish demeanor to the perfect-child he was only around his father. His wings quickly transformed from their protective state back to their usual fluff. "Yes Father? I was just waking up my darling sister!"

"Oh, give me a break." I.A. said, rolling her blue eyes in annoyance. Swiftly she picked the pillow up from the ground slammed it onto his head.

"Children!"

I.A. froze when she heard her father's voice snap, and she rapidly threw the pillow on the ground before facing the open doorway. There stood her Father, his arms crossed and his purple eyebrow raised in question. His long dark purple hair was tied into a ponytail and went down to the floor. As the highest ranking priest in all of Beyond, he was always dressed to impress.

"What is going on here?" He asked, his low stern voice filled with annoyance. "Killing Accusations, what are you doing waking Imperial Adversary in such a manner?"

K.A. moved his dark blue hair out of his eyes before he continued to speak. "U-Uh, well Father, it is my little sister's birthday today, so I thought I'd surprise her by waking her up like this! It's only a joke Father…"

"Well you are no longer young doves just spreading your wings." He said, furrowing his brow. "You are both old enough to stop your childish acts once and for all. Imperial Adversary is turning fourteen today, which makes this talk even more ironic…"

I.A. nodded at her father and stared at her feet in response. She had learned from experience that talking back to Father would only enrage him, which was not a pleasant sight. She saw in the corner of her eye K.A. do the same as she.

A few awkward moments of silence passed between the three before the father of them spoke again. "Now, get ready for school you two. I refuse to have tardy children."

"Yes Father!" K.A. said before zooming right out of his younger sister's room. I.A. watched him go before she began quickly braiding her hair.

"That boy…" The purple-haired priest said as his son left, "Oh right, happy birthday Imperial Adversary." A smile painted his lips as he spoke the words, but I.A. wasn't fooled by his act.

"You're thinking about Mother aren't you?" She asked softly, her bird-like voice barely reaching her father's ears. "Not me…"

"I am thinking about both of you." He reassured her, his fake smile still plastered upon his face like a lifeless doll's. "It is true it is the day of her death, however I am not thinking about that now. After all, years ago a beautiful girl like you was born into this world. You were a gift to all of Beyond from Mysterious Interruptions, our wonderful Goddess."

"It may be the day Mysterious Interruptions gave me life here, but it was also the day that She took Mother's life away forever…" I.A. tossed the rest of her snow-white hair behind her and stared at her father's violet eyes. "I am the very reason she is gone, and yet you continue to celebrate this day as if it twas the best day in the world."

Her father only shook his head in response. "Dearest, Mysterious Interruptions has a reason to do everything. She has planned everything in Beyond, and I'm sure She has a plan for you and your mother's death was merely a part of it." Her father paused and stared at her for san unlikeable amount of time.

"Father, if I am to be as special as you say, why haven't I received any prophesies…? K.A. gets them for everything, even simple demeaning things like if his girlfriend is to break up with him! If I am so important, why is it that I, the daughter of the best priest in all of Beyond, have never once had a prophesy addressed to me at least once?!"

Her father didn't reply at first, and instead only stared into her blue crystal eyes. Right as impatience began taking over I.A., her father finally looked up and smiled a real smile at her. "Come straight home today after school, and I will give you something I'm sure you'll be excited about."


	3. August 15th, 2014 3:30PM

**Next chapter up! If the ending of this is too quick, I'm spry about that. I had two people review it before I published this so hopefully it's okay. Sooo thanks for reading and hope ya like it! **

* * *

**AUGUST 15th, 2014 3:30PM **

Spreading her large dove-like wings, the young angel leapt from the take-off area from the schoolyard. K.A. had to stay after school for about the fifth time in the last two weeks for getting in trouble, thus I.A. had the light blue sky to herself this afternoon.

As she soared into the sky, I.A.'s stomach leapt with butterflies. Her father had bluntly told her that he had received a prophesy this morning, and all day she hadn't been listening to any lecture. Not even her favorite class, the one where she learned all about the many different dimensions of the universe, had failed to keep her attention.

"Hey!"

_Oh no…_ I.A. thought, knowing the angel that belonged to that voice all too well. _Not her. Not now…_

"Imperial Ass right?!" The high-pitched girl yelled at her as she beat her wings fervently to catch up with I.A.

"It's Imperial Adversary to you!" Turning her snow-white head, I.A. came face to face with T.E., the meanest girl in all of school. T.E. finally managed to somewhat catch up with I.A. She was smaller than her, but this pink-haired devil-like angel was not to be messed with. "Look, what do you want anyway?!"

"Oh, nothing…" T.E. flipped her spiral pigtails behind her shoulders as her less agile wings beat wearily. "So, rumor is that you father, G.A., is going to give a prophesy reading to Queen L.U. tonight. Naturally, the whole kingdom of Beyond will want to witness this, so it'll be broadcasted all over!" T.E. quickly turned her head towards I.A. and gave a smirk. "What a shame it would be if your Father messed up."

"My father is the best priest in the whole Beyond." I.A. said coldly. "No way would he mess up something like this. Besides, Father is giving me a prophesy of my own tonight! So when you see my father on national newspapers, remember that I'm his daughter and that I am better than you'll ever be."

"Wow, someone's acting all high and mighty because of their daddy's status, huh?" T.E. said, chuckling. "Ya know, just because your father is honored throughout Beyond doesn't mean that you are! You're a nobody Imperial Ass, and that's all you'll ever amount to! "

"It's Imperial Adversary!" I.A shouted at the slightly younger girl, bending her wings in a certain position so that her speed picked up. Father had taught her that trick when she had just learned to flutter off the ground. Apparently T.E.'s father had neglected to teach her that move, for in a matter of seconds I.A. was far farther than T.E's stupid little wings could carry her.

Of course, the words that T.E. had said still stuck in her head and brought her worry. _Am I really a nobody? Is the only reason I'll ever amount to anything because of my lineage? _After quickly shaking her head and erasing the concerning thought from her mind, I.A. hurriedly continued on to her home. Regardless of what T.E. had said, nothing could damper her sprits on what was about to happen.

* * *

I.A. landed softly on the cloud that acted as the land for her house. I.A. had researched all about how in the Demented Realm, known as Earth by its inhabitants, had actual dirt and soil on its ground. It also had endless waterways and mountain ranges as well. Of course, they called it the Demented Realm for a reason. I.A. had studied all the legends from the library about these people that lived there. They destroyed wildlife for no real reason other expanding their territories and were more than often at war with one another. If the people of Beyond were like that, why everyone would be dead.

But thankfully she wasn't in that hellhole of a place and was here instead. I.A. sighed in suspense as she opened the door to her house. _I have to be calm. _She told herself over and over. _No matter what the _prophesy_ says, I must stay calm the entire time. _

"Father? I'm home!" She called as she stepped through the door. Her heart was pounding right out of her chest.

"Imperial Adversary?!"

I.A.'s body froze in place and her blue eyes grew wide with shock. _No way…that can't really be the voice of-_

A middle-aged woman with light pink hair that swept behind her back walked out of the living room. Her wings, unlike most people of Beyond, had a radiant yellow glow to them, like the rays of the sun itself shown down upon the woman's wings. A large crown dressed her pink head as well as a stunning pure white dress. It was just as I.A.'s suspicions had thought. There in her house, in her hallway was the ruler of all of Beyond, Queen Living Universal.

I.A. stood there with her mouth open for a second until her mind finally clicked. Swiftly she fell to her knees and bowed to the Queen, shaking in fear at how she had just acted. _What will she say to me!? _Her mind swirled, _Have I just disgraced my father?! Will he lose his place as best priest?! _

"It is alright, my dear. Please rise!" Queen L.U. said, her voice sounding relatively calm and normal. "No need to be formal to me in your own living quarters!"

"B-But-"

"Imperial Adversary, are you saying that you'll disobey our ruler?"

"F-Father?! NO!" I.A. snapped to attention at the sound of her father's familiar voice. _I am so dead. _She thought. _So so so so dead. _"N-Never would I defy our Queen! She is pure and wonderful! I would never go against her whim!"

At this, I.A. saw the Queen smile. "It is alright, calm down! I see you are very loyal to your kingdom as your father!"

"I-I am!" I.A. said quickly, afraid that the Queen was actually just hiding her anger. "I love Beyond and everything the Queen has done to keep it perfect! I am loyal to her until the day I die!"

Queen L.U. looked over to my father, her smile gone. She nodded to him and he did too. That very next second Queen L.U. unraveled her wings and used her Divine Powers. The next second after that, I.A. had a metal feather blade pressed up to her throat.


	4. August 15th, 2014 3:42PM

**Sorry this story took forever to update. I was at my beach house all this time and decided to relax instead of wrote all day. Anyway, here is your long-awaited chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: August 15****th****, 2014 3:42PM**

"What is the meaning of this!?" I.A. screamed, her voice shrill and quivering in the fear that her throat was about to get ripped apart by the Queen herself. "F-Father! Help me! Please! I swear to the Goddess above I didn't do anything!"

The Queen gave a nearly silent laugh and raised her metal wing even closer to I.A.'s exposed skin. "Don't even give me that Imperial Adversary! I'm sure at the age you are you have discovered the vile powers deep within you."

"D-dark powers?!" She stuttered. "I have no dark powers you speak of!" Desperately, she slowly turned her head top her purple-haired Father. "Tell her Father! I am nothing but a regular normal angel!"

"No you are not Imperial Adversary…" He said sternly, raising his hand up as a gesture to say 'be quiet', "I knew it from the day I found you abandoned in the clouds."

I.A.'s blue eyes widened as far as they would go. The shock of everything her father had just said didn't directly enter her brain. It instead swirled around her ears, echoing the words that seemed so alien to her it stung like pain to hear them each time. "N-No…" Was the word that escaped her dry, pink lips.

"Yes, Imperial Adversary." Her so-called father repeated. "I am not your real father, nor would I ever want to be. Do you remember the eve of the night thatincident happened?"

_How could I forget…? _She thought, her body beginning to shake uncontrollably. _That was the night it happened_. _That night was when my brother and I were outside catching wild fireflys as we starched our wings out when I got really mad at K.A. for killing a few on purpose. That was when…_ "M-My wings and my hair…t-they grew all black…and later I figured out my blood was also black with white mixed in…"

"You are a smart girl Imperial Adversary." Queen L.U. said in a mocking tone. "I am surprised you have not yet figured it out. I hear you love learning about other dimensions."

The more words that were spoken, the more that I.A's head throbbed in pain. A single feather that was made of cold metal rested it's tip on her throat. If the Queen applied even just an ounce more of force, black blood wound pour out from the wound. "Y-yes, the other worlds interest me! But I don't understand any of this! What does that have to do with any of what you two are telling me!?"

"I am sure by now you know of the Fallen Realm, no?"

Queen L.U.'s words stopped I.A.'s breathing for a second as her brain scattered for something to say. But to no avail could she muster up anything from her mouth.

Queen Living Universal sighed. "Not talking, eh? Well then I'll answer for you." The pink-haired woman cleared her throat. "Our sources have indicated that you, Imperial Adversary, are a half Angel, Half Fallen one cross breed! You are no Angel and there for not a citizen of this world! Souls of the Damned like you are not welcome in my Realm!"

With one quick slice, I.A. had a small gash across her shoulder. She winced in pain, but refused to scream. The Queen had purposely missed her neck.

Midnight black blood spilled out from the wound and gushed all over her white clothes. Anything the black ooze touched hissed and steam erupted from it as if it was screaming as it was burned to death.

"See! It is proof she is a Damned Soul!" I.A.'s 'Father' said, pointing at the blood sweeping from her body. "She must be taken to the Fallen Realm at once!"

"Oh no, the Fallen ones will never accept her!" The Queen said, taking a small half-step away from the pool of blood that was gathering at the feet of I.A. "She must be banished the worst place in all of the Realms!"

"NO!" I.A. screamed, tears rushing fervently from her blue eyes. "I don't want to be sentenced away to a different Realm! I want to stay with you! So what if I am half Angel and half Fallen one!? I am loyal only to the Angles! Please don't throw me out!"

But it was too late. The Queen had already started her Exorcism. A blue circle-shield formed around I.A's body. No matter how hard the girl kicked and punched and screamed, the circle didn't break.

"We shall banish you to the Demented Realm!" The Queen shouted, her spell almost done. "There you shall live with the inhabitants there and die alone there!"

"NO! PLEASE FATHER DON'T SEND ME THERE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, but neither her father nor the Queen responded.

White began forming at the edge of I.A.'s vision, but her mind refused to drift away. _Why? I don't understand! I am the offspring of two beings that cannot live near one another!? Why did Father lie?! Who is my Mother?! IS K.A. a Damned Soul too? Why did Father take care of me if he knew all along?! Why am I alive?! _

I.A.'s mind quickly lost all sanity with her questions. There were too many. Her head hurt too. She wanted answers, now. But the darkness overtaking her said otherwise.

The purple-haired man whom she had come to know as her father walked up the circle and raised his hand up to his 'daughter'. Before I.A.'s eyes finally fluttered shut, she saw her father mouth something. It was "I love you."


	5. August 16, 2014 12:54AM

**Hello everyone! I write this as fast as I could because I felt like I owed you all for not updating on vacation. So here we have it! This chapter you will meet more characters, yay! Btw, I have news for followers of my Souls and Blood stories! I am writing a whole fic on an alternative ending to Souls. This one will have Alois and Nichole retuning to the future together instead of Nichole dying. I will not say which is canon however, for that's totally up for the fans to decide. But whatever about that story right now. Read on everyone! **

* * *

**August 16, 2014 12:54AM**

"Hurry up! Come on Len!"

"I'm coming jeez!" The young blonde shouted back at his friends. This wasn't the first time he'd snuck out of his house this late. In fact it was probably the hundredth time. "Just give me a second!"

The blonde boy grabbed a black jacket and quickly slipped it on. He zipped it up to hide his pajamas and put the hood up over his head. He had learned from experience that his bright hair was easily noticeable and had gotten him and his friends caught before.

He then clambered up onto his window ledge, and leapt onto the tree nearest to the window. It was a good thing his body was small, or else he would've not been able to make it to the notch in the branches where he placed his feet. Slowly he began climbing down until finally his feet hit the ground.

"Len!" Shouted his one friend, Yohio, "Where have you been? These past few outings have been boring without ya!"

"Totally!" His other friend, Yuma said. "Did your sister and step brother rat you out again?"

"Oh trust me, they did worst than that" Len said, approaching his two slightly older friends. "Oliver saw me sneak out and told Rin. After that she dumped glitter all over me while I was attempting to sleep and I woke up with the damn stuff plastered all over me."

"Siblings must suck." Yuma said, pulling his black beanie down farther so that any trace of his (totally unmanly) pink hair was hidden from sight. "I'm glad I'm an old child."

"I guess your parents didn't want to have another pink haired kid like you, so they decided not to give ya a little brother or sis." Yohio joked, his ever present smile all over his face. "I don't have any either, and I like it that way."

"Well my dad thought it was the greatest idea ever to get married to my stepmom and make that damn Oliver into my step brother." Len said, sticking his tongue out in annoyance. "Him and his mom are from England and SUPER annoying. More than Rin even!"

"What, do they make you drink tea?" Yuma said mockingly as he pretended to hold a cup and stuck his finger out. "Or maybe she talks in that annoying accent that the Brits have?"

"Yep, all of that and more." Len said, shaking his head. "Rin and I get quizzed on stuff about England all the time. It's embarrassing and stupid."

"Sounds like it." Yohio says, pulling his gray jacket's hood over his head. "Now, are we gonna stand out here all night or go exploring?"

"Exploring!" Yuma and Len chorused.

Yohio smiled, "Good! Now come on, ya lousy slow-pokes! Time is being wasted standing here!"

The three boys quickly headed off towards the woods that surrounded their village. The moon was high above them, shining brightly and leading them towards their favorite spot.

"Ya brought them, right Yuma?" Yohio asked as he went farther ahead of both the boys.

"Yeah, of course." The pink-haired boy said, fumbling with the things in his jean pocket. "Honestly, stop acting like my dad. We're only two years apart. If anything you should be acting as the father to Len back there."

"H-Hey!" Len shouted after them, a bit offended. "I am fourteen! True you are seventeen Yohio, but I don't want to be treated like a kid!"

Yohio let a laugh out of himself and turned back to his younger friends. "I wouldn't treat ya two that way! Ya two my only real friends after all."

"Yeah, you don't have to remind us that we're misfits, Yohio." Yuma said as he hung his head low. "We all know that too well."

"Sorry guys." Yohio said, a small laugh in his voice. "Anyway, the clearing is right here! I got my lighter!"

"I have the fireworks." Yuma said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out firecrackers. "Len, you have your stuff, correct?"

"No duh. Why would I come without it?" Len reached up his black pant leg and pulled up the sparklers he had been hiding. "These things cost me all my allowance money…"

"Seriously?" Yuma asked as he took the lighter from Yohio. "What, did your step mom reduce your allowance too?"

"Yep." Len replied unhappily. "I did double the chores I usual do and only got one hundred yen…for the month."

"Wow…" Yohio said as he set the lit fireworks on the ground. "That's dumb. Anyway, the fireworks are ready! Ya all better stand back!"

The two other boys didn't need to be told, for as soon as Yohio opened his mouth they both scattered into the trees. A loud crack sounded across the world and in a second the dark sky was lit up in exuberant light. Shades of blue, violet, yellow, teal, red, and white traced the sky and stars in trails of sparkles and ended with large bangs. The wondrous light filled Len with something he hadn't felt in a long long time. Happiness.

But as the final leaf green firework lit the desolate sky, Len's blue eyes caught something. It was a giant asteroid, and it was heading right for the three boys.

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!" Len screamed as he ran for his life out of the clearing. A giant crash sounded behind him and the earth shook furiously. So much so that Len stumbled from the shifting earth and fell right on his face. He let out a small cry, but the pain he felt didn't compare to his worry for his friends.

Forcing his aching body to rise, Len turned quickly to see if his friends had jumped out of the way as well. Blood from his now crooked nose flowed down his face, but he just shook his head and bounded back towards the smoking remains of the clearing.

"Yuma! Yohio! Where are you two?! Answer me!" He screamed as he swatted the smoke away from his view. "GUYS!"

Len stepped blindly ahead of him, and his foot struck a piece of the meteorite. The poor boy then took a tumble down, and landed right onto something…soft? It took him a second to realize that it was actually a body.

"Y-Yuma?! Yohio?!" He shouted to the unconscious body under him. "Wake up! Which one are you?!"

Desperately, Len felt around the body, trying to find the person's chest. Maybe then he could do CPR liked how he learned in school! But as the smoke slowly cleared and Len reached his hands to the person's torso, only then did he realized who he was on top of.

There under him was a beautiful white-haired girl. Her eyes were closed tight and her pulse was barely beating. "W-Wow…" He stammered, staring at her with awe. "She's pretty…"

Len then discovered two things about this mysterious girl. The first was that giant white wings were curled up under her, almost like a dove's. The second thing he noticed was that he had his hands around her breasts.


	6. August 16th, 2014 1:15AM

**I'm back! There isn't much to say here huh. Well here ya guys go regardless! **

* * *

**August 16****th****, 2014 1:15AM**

With the young girl's body slumped over onto his back, Len begun trudging home. He had made sure to see Yuma and Yohio were fine before he went back to the mysterious girl of course. They were both fine, unconscious, but fine.

As much as he hated abandoning his best friends in the middle of a clearing (or what was left of it anyway), Len grabbed the alien-girl, put her over his back and went back home. In the distance, his ears picked up the sound of sirens. _Must be the police. _He thought. _Or the firemen. Whatever. I just better get the hell outta here._

As he got closer to his house, Len then realized he couldn't get into his room the way he'd gotten out just ten or so minutes ago. "Now what…?" He mumbled to himself. The blonde turned his head to see the girl, still sound asleep. "You're pretty lucky I was there, you big-busted weirdo."

Setting her down as carefully as he could and being careful to not fold her giant wings the wrong way, Len put the winged-girl against a tree. "I'll be back…don't wake up." He said to her before bounding to his front door. He reached up onto his tip toes and grabbed the spare key hidden in the crook of the door.

Quietly and quickly, Len stalked through the old rickety house. With almost every step, the ancient floorboards creaked, and with ever creak he winced. _At this rate, that stupid stepmom of mine will hear…_

But thankfully, she didn't. Len sighed with relief and climbed his stairs up to his room.

"L-Len!"

Len spun around; anger and annoyance ready to erupt from him like a volcano. "Oliver! What the hell are you doing up this late!? It's late you little worm! Go to sleep!"

"I n-not worm!" Oliver said in his terrible Japanese. "M-Me your brother!"

Len only rolled his blue eyes at his twelve year old step-brother. He hated him more than he hated Rin, his real sister, and that was saying something.

"Look, just go to sleep, okay!?" Len said in an annoyed tone.

"No!" Oliver screamed back. "Len must get in trouble!"

"Dude, learn to speak Japanese for God's sake and leave me alone!" Len hollered in a whispery tone back. "Now get your ass upstairs and sleep!"

Tears filled Oliver's face, but he did as he was told and bounded right up the stairs.

Len made sure the coast was clear outside before he ran back outside to the mysterious girl. He picked her up again and carried her into his house, past the kitchen, up the stairs, past Rin's room, and right into his room. He set her carefully down onto his blue bed sheets and sighed. "Dan, you're heavy."

The girl moved a little in reply as she slowly stirred awake. "Erm…"

Len waited and watched her slowly open her blue eyes. She looked right at him and blinked a couple of times before she spoke. "W-Where am I…?"

"A small town in Japan." He replied, feeling his cheeks begin to slowly turn red. Her voice was really really pretty, as well as the rest of her. "Are you an alien?"

It took a minute for the information to really settle in for the girl, but once it did she gasped and backed up against the wall next to the bed. Her face was full of fear and shock.

"Whoa, calm down!" Len said quickly. "I get it; you must be a little creeped out! But let's just calm down for a few seconds and think, okay?"

The white-haired winged girl nodded; however, fear still seemed to cover her face. "O-Okay…"

"You speak Japanese, perfect!" Len said, sighing in relief. "I was afraid you'd be a foreigner! Well you obviously are but still…"

The girl only nodded. "Y-Yeah…Who are you…? Am I on Earth?"

"Earth?" Len repeated, "Uh, yeah, duh. This is Earth! My name is Len Kagamaine. What is yours?"

"I…You may call me I.A…" She said, sounding unsure of herself. "Thank you for finding me and bringing me to your abode. I must owe you later..."

"N-No, it's okay!" Len said, waving his arms in disagreement. "Anyway, so uh, you have wings I see…One black and one white…"

"WHAT?!" I.A. exclaimed, looking her wings over. "T-This one must've changed because she exposed my blood…damn Queen…"

"Uh, sorry, I don't follow any of this…" Len rubbed his neck and looked I.A. over once again. "Where exactly are you from?"

I.A. looked down at the ground and rubbed her feet against each other. "I…I come from two worlds that were never to meet. I am a Damned Soul; part Fallen One and part Angel."

"Fallen One…" Len crossed his legs and closed his eyes in thought. _Fallen one? Angel? Damned Soul? Is…Is this really happening? This is like something out of a crappy manga… _

"U-Uh, excuse me, Len Kagamine, do you mind if you ask me all this stuff tomorrow?" I.A. said hesitantly. "I mean you no disrespect; I am just a bit overwhelmed right now…I believe a rest shall give me the strength I need to answer your questions."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure!" Len said, giving the girl a smile. "It is late after all. You can sleep in my bed tonight. I can sleep here on the floor."

"I cannot thank you enough for giving me lodging." The girl said as she curled her wings up and lied down. "I am in your debt, truly…"

"It's no problem!" Len said, taking a blanket from his closet and laying on the cold floor across from her. "And you can call me Len if you want!"

I.A. nodded, her body absolutely exhausted. "Y-Yeah…" Her blue eyes closed and within seconds she was fast asleep.

"Night…" Replied Len before he closed his eyes and too gave in to the darkness of sleep.


	7. August 16th, 2014 10:32AM

**TADA. What up peeps? Nothing? Figured as much. School is starting so you know what that means!? Less frequent updates! YAY! :P Well just enjoy this chapter, okay?**

* * *

**August 16****th****, 2014 10:32AM**

Len slowly opened his blue eyes and yawned. "Ugh…" He mumbled and stretched his arms out above him. He hadn't slept well at all. Slowly he turned his head to his bed. "Morning I-"

The mysterious winged-girl was nowhere in sight.

"I.A.?! Oh nonononononononononono!" Len shot straight up and looked all over his cluttered room for the alien-like girl. "I.A.?! Come out! Now! UGH!"

Len bounded right out of his room and swiftly turned his head every which way in a desperate attempt to find her.

"Looking for this?"

The blonde boy turned around in a mere second to see his worst nightmare. "RIN?!"

Rin, Len's twin sister who was just two minutes older than him, was standing in the hallway, I.A. standing next to her with a bottle of glitter in her hand. "I found her earlier today walking around asking about talking to the 'Ruler of the Demented Realm'."

"Len Kagamine, I had no idea you were related to such an important person of this world. The way I intruded was very disrespectful. I am sorry." Giving a quaint little bow, I.A. looked down at the ground. "You're sister is the Princess of this realm, meaning you must be too."

Fumes of irritation began smoking out of Len's yellow head. "What the hell did you tell her!? We're royalty?! Why!?"

"Because messing with people's fun, duh." Rin said matter of factly. "Anyway, where in Kami-Sama's name did you get this girl?! What up with her one evil wing and one dove wing? And why is she even here in the first place?!"

"Look Rin, it's complicated, okay!?" Len said; his tone filled with annoyance. "I.A., come on back to my room, okay?"

The winged girl nodded and stepped out to Len. But before she could even take another step, Rin stuck her skinny arm in front of her. "Hm, yeah, that seems appropriate. Let a girl who has wings and no memory into you, a boy with more hormones than fish in the sea, into your room. No way!"

"Oh come on! You don't actually think I'll do anything bad to her, do you?!" Len crossed his arms and clenched his fists as pure irritation began filling him to the brim. "I'm not that low Rin! Now let me have her!"

"She's not an animal!" Rin retorted. "She can choose who she wants to hang out with, okay? That's fair right?"

Len couldn't help but bite his lip. She did have a point there. "Okay, fine, whatever! I.A., who'd you rather be with?!"

I.A. just stared blankly at them both. _What do they mean by that…? _"U-Uh, I don't understand. Princess Rin Kagamine, please explain…"

"Well, my brother and I are fighting over who gets to take care of you." Rin said like it was nothing. "But we, well I, want to anyway. So who do you pick?! Me or my loser brother over here?"

Another long blank stare came from I.A. "W-Well, I think it's best if I leave actually."

Both Rin and Len's jaws dropped down to the floor. It was Len who spoke up though. "I-I.A.?! Why?!"

The white-haired girl rung her hands against the bottle of glitter Rin had given her. She didn't say anything for a bit and instead just looked at the ground looking a bit sad. "It has been a pleasure talking to you and giving me lodgings, but I must leave. I have to find a way back home. I will trouble you two no more."

"B-but you can't go!" Len said quickly. "People around here won't exactly be found of…well…winged people like you..."

"I don't care." I.A. said as she unraveled her wings slowly. "I need to leave regardless. Thank you for everything. May I keep this?" I.A. asked as she raised her hand with the glitter tube. "I don't know why, but I am strangely attracted to this thing you have."

"My glitter?" Rin asked, "Oh sure. I don't really like purple anyway. It's yours."

"Thank you very much." I.A. said to her before turning to Len. "Len, I am still in debt to you for rescuing me when I first came here. If you ever need me, please ring this bell." The winged girl waved her hand in the air, and out of thin air a small silver-colored bell appeared with a purple string.

After Len regained his composure from shock of seeing the magical bell, he quickly took it. "U-Uh, sure."

"It will only work once, so do take care." With that the girl bowed again and faced back to Rin's room. Your room's window is large enough for me to jump out of. Do you mind if I went via there?"

"No, it is fine." Rin said, "You can fly out there."

"Thank you." She said before bounding right into the room. I.A. spread her two giant wings and leapt out of the window, as graceful as a bird.

Len ran after her, but stopped at the window. The mysterious girl he'd rescued was no more than a speck of black in the blue sky.


	8. August 16th, 2014 11:02AM

**Yes, an update! Sorry I've been slow guys. School and all. Enjoy! **

* * *

** August 16****th****, 2014 11:02AM**

"Oliver! Get the hell up! Your Mom's gonna be pissed if you don't!" Len hollered to his younger step brother through his open door. On it had 'OLIVER'S ROOM' written in poorly scribbled Romaji. "Come on!"

"Okay, okay!" The little blonde boy said, barreling out of his blue twin sixed bed and running into the hallway with his little pet bird, James, on his shoulder. "See; I all good!"

Len rolled his eyes and stared at his stepbrother. He was wearing a yellow top and bottom with his favorite sailor-like hat on. Bandages wrapped around his right eye, but it didn't exactly affect the young boy. His stepmom, aka Oliver's real mom, had told Len and Rin countless times how Oliver and his sea-loving father went on a fishing boat one day when a storm caught them. Oliver was blinded in his one eye when the boat tipped, though he didn't know exactly how it happened. His father, however, wasn't as lucky. His body was never found.

"Yep, you're all good!" Rin said, her lovey-dovey voice cooning her younger stepbrother. "Why don't you get dressed though? Mum doesn't like it when we come downstairs in our pj's."

"Okay!" Oliver said before he ran back into his room and shut the door.

"Ugh, I still don't see why you're so nice to him." Len said to his sister, crossing his arms and rolling his blue eyes. "I don't get it."

"I'm nice to him because you aren't." Rin said bluntly. "Besides, I still feel bad for him losing his eye and his father all in one night."

"Well his father must've been pretty damn stupid to go out on a small fishing boat in the middle of a storm!" Len said, heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Forgetting something genius?" Rin asked.

Len looked down and his face grew red quickly. "Shoot!" He quickly ran back into his room and put his shirt and pants on before running right back down.

* * *

"Hi Mom." Len said as he stepped down the last stair and faced his all British mother.

"How many times do I have to say it?! Call me Mum!" His dirty blonde stepmother said, hugging poor Len and squashing him between her overly large breasts.

"I-I know! Sorry heh…" Len replied as he struggled to break from her grip. "C-Can you let me go now...Mum?"

"DAAAWWW!" His Mum said before releasing him from her grip. "Okay honey. Sorry! Look, let's just have breakfast okay!?"

"Y-Yeah…" Len barely managed to say as he gasped from breath/wiped blood from his nose. "How 'bout cereal?"

"Coming right up baby!" Len's stepmother said before running to the cabinet.

"Ugh…" Len murmured before sitting down at the table. Since his 'stepmum' had moved in, things had been really different. Stepmum had brought all things British into his totally Japanese house. They had regular tables and chairs, said grace instead of the usual, had stopped visiting any of the local shrines, and had even had started have 'tea time'. To Len, it wasn't as fun as it sounded.

"What was that honey?!"

"Nothing Mum!" Len shouted back at her, rolling his eyes once more. He noticed he did that lot more since she and Oliver moved in.

"Hello Mum! How are you this wonderful morning! I'm great!" Rin said in English as she ran downstairs, a smile all across her face. Len knew way better though. Rin was the best at hiding her true intentions. She was so good, Len had a notebook to keep track of all her moods and how she hid them. The way no wrinkles were present on her face was proof enough that she was faking the smile and blatantly lying.

"Hello my dear Rin! I'm so glad you are good!" The stepmum said, jumping around to meet her stepdaughter and bouncing her large breasts as she did. "Want some cereal?!"

"No thanks, I am good for right now!" She replied her smile and happy voice still present. "Anyway, did you two hear the news?!"

_Please don't be a baby_, _Please don't be a baby,_ _Please don't be a baby_, _Please don't be a baby,_ _Please don't be a baby,_ _Please don't be a baby…_Len repeated the thought over and over and over in his head, praying to any god listening that they would hear him despite an offering and grant him his wish. "What's the news Mum?"

"A giant meteorite crashed into the forest near here a couple of hours ago!" She exclaimed as she poured milk into the cereal. "It was all over the news when your Dad got up to go to work! I was surprised you two and Ollie didn't wake up from it! No one did actually."

"Maybe we're all really dead and don't know it and this is our brains making up all this and we are all living like this unknowingly." Rin said, all her pure and innocence from before gone in a flash.

"Rin, dear, don't think such things, okay?" Their Stepmum said with a disapproving look on her face. "Think happier things, especially around Ollie, okay?"

"I understand Mum." Rin said in her Tone. Len had learned from experience that the tone meant she was really annoyed. "Anyway Mum, can I go to Mew's house today? She my other friends are having a _Future Diary_ marathon and I'm really looking forward to it!"

"Oh, no!" The twin's Stepmum waved her hands around and shook her head disapprovingly. "There was a letter mailed to everyone earlier saying we can't go outside because of a weird smell in the air. People have even been fainting because of it!"

"What? Did the meteor fart some toxic air or something?!" Len smirked and started laughing uncontrollably. That was until RIn and the Stepmum looked at him rather disapprovingly. "Uh, sorry…"

"You should be sorry." Rin says and quickly. Saying things quickly meant she was secretly proud of him.

"Your sister is right!" The Stepmum said, her tone going from happy to annoyed in seconds. "You really need to shape up your act!"

"Yeah, Yeah, I will." Len said, sighing. "Anyway, is there any news about the meteorite?" _Maybe like a girl with wings being in it…?_

The Stepmum shook her head. "No, no other news so far. Your dad is gonna be stuck at work overnight though."

"Oh…" Rin said, sounding disappointed. For once, Len thought she actually was sad about something and showing it instead of covering it up. "Okay."

"It's okay though, we can play boardgames and cards!"

_I.A….where ever you are, I really hope you're okay…_Len thought as he saw Rin roll her eyes in displeasure. _Or at least doing better than we are right now…._


	9. August 17th 2014 2:45PM

**Yes, I am aware how short this chapter is. Sorry. I'm kind of under the weather and school is already pretty stressful heh. I'll make the next chapters longer, I promise.**

* * *

**August 17****th**** 2014 2:45PM**

I.A. had been flying for at least more than three hours; and for some reason her wings seemed extremely achy. With every beat they grew more and more strained.

"Ugh…" She muttered quietly to herself. "This is impossible…The atmosphere here is absolutely awful…Why the hell am I even flying…?"

I.A. sighed and landed on the ground, her tired wings dragging limply behind her on the ground. She still hadn't even thought of the reasons why one was black and the other white. She hadn't even thought about her Father or brother.

The winged girl sat down on a bed of pushed over grass and laid down on it, exhaustion filling her. Even though she had slept at Prince Len Kagamine's house, she had continually awoke from bad dreams and ended up barely sleeping in the end.

Her achy wings didn't bother folding themselves up and instead just lied limply next to I.A.'s tired body. Her mind, however, was in no mood for resting.

_I wonder…_She thought to herself, …_If Father really hates me…I thought he said I love you as he left but that might've been my mind playing tricks on me. For all I know he could've said he hated me. He's not even my real Father… _

A THAP sounded in the soundless air and I.A. sprang up, despite her exhaustion. "W-Who is there?! Show yourself!"

I.A.'s blue eyes looked down to see an animal at her feet, its small body shaking and fear apparent in its eyes.

"Oh. Hello little one…" I.A. said, her voice quiet and loving. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is Imperial Adversary. What's yours…?" Slowly she reached her hand out to the frightened creature, not even daring to breathe. Gently, her pale hand reached the small animal and lightly kept it on top of its head.

The creature stared at her, its brown eyes studying her.

"Ah. What a lovely name Sika Deer." I.A. said as she pet the deer's head. "I'm sure we'll be great friends. Do you want to sleep with me?"

The young deer nudged back against her hand in response and I.A. smiled wearily. The winged girl laid back down, as did her new friend beside her chest.

"Now I finally have someone to talk to…" I.A. said, stroking its back lightly as its rhythmic breathing calmed her. "Believe it or not, I am a Damned Soul. I'm apparently half Fallen One and half Angel. So basically I am something that shouldn't have been born…I'm a giant mistake…"

The small deer closed its eyes and got itself closer to I.A. Its warmth made her happy and she smiled once more. "I bet your parents love you. I wonder where my mom is…I don't even know if she's alive. Father made up a lie about her being an Angel too…I wonder what else that damn man lied to me about…"

The young deer suddenly perked its relaxed head up, it's once calm eyes totally incased in fear.

"What's wrong Sika Deer?" I.A. asked, too exhausted to really be scared. "Is someone here?"

The deer stood its ground for a bit; it's long boney legs shaking widely. But abruptly it took off, running as fast as the wind through the lush grass.

"Wait!" I.A. exclaimed. She urged her body to get up and run after it, but her achy muscles refused and remained limp. "P-Please…don't leave me here…alone…I don't want to be alone…"

But the young deer was long gone.

"I…I don't understand what's going on…" The sweet-voiced girl mumbled to herself and stared blankly at the large blue sky above her. "Please…I just want to understand…I…I just want to go home…"

Tiredness took over her, and within seconds of the words escaping her lips her eyelids covered her blue eyes, and she went into an uneasy slumber.

Dreams entered her brain, but none of them really made sense. One was of Len Kagamine, one was of K.A., and one of her ever-present Father. Unlike most times however, her Father wasn't the hero in the dream. He was the villain that kidnapped the beautiful Princess I.A.

Just as her dream began ending, a loud sound erupted into her thoughts and cleared everything else away.

DING DING DING

The sound of the silver bell she'd given Prince Len Kagamine…


	10. August 17th 2014 2:29PM

**Yo! Sorry if the singing part of this sing is messed up. My computer hates when I mess with things heh. Anyway, hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

**August 17****th**** 2014 2:29PM**

"Hey, Rin, what the hell are you doing?!"

Rin froze in her place, her eyes wide. While Rin could hide 99.8% of her emotions, she couldn't for the life of her hide shock or fear. "U-Uh, what do ya mean?!"

"Dude, you're halfway out the window for Kami-sama's sake. I'm not stupid like Oliver." Len said, slightly offended by his twin sister. He walked into her room, where she was positioned half in, and half out of the window nearest the ground. "Anyway, Stepmum said that we aren't allowed to leave! We have to follow what she said!"

"Since when are you a follower to the rules?" Rin says in her Tone. "We all know that you have always been a rebel for EVERYTHING!"

"Yeah, being a rebel's my thing! Anyway, I'm not even trying to escape, so you really shouldn't be either." Len said as he crossed his arms. "So don't even try or else I'll tell Stepmum."

"You wouldn't' dare!" Her left eye twitched. She was secretly worried. "Look Len, I just wanna see my friends, okay?! I haven't seen them all Summer! They were too busy either at their vacation homes or with their other friends talking about shoes."

"I guess." Len said slowly, thinking it over. As much as he didn't get along with his sister, she had a point. Rin always seemed to be the lesser of the popular girls in school. If they were going to a party, she'd be the last to find out about it. If they knew the latest gossip, she'd always get updated on it a day later than everyone else. So basically she was the unpopular popular girl. "Look, let's just stay here and not do anything stupid. For once I'm gonna follow the rules."

"That's way too outta character for you Len." Rin coldly stated; her arms crossed as well. "I know you're planning something. You're probably gonna sneak out to see your weirdo friends Yuma and Yohio aren't you?"

"Don't say that about my friends!" Len yelled back as he clenched his fists in anger. "They are NOT weridos! They are amazing guys who stick up for me and make me feel like I matter in the world."

"So Pinky and Lemon are the only reason you're alive? Wow Len, you are pretty low." Rin said. She then did something Len had never ever seen her do. She actually showed emotion that corresponded to how she actually felt and smirked.

Len, however, was too busy fighting his newly-forming tears to actually take this into account. "N-No! And don't call them that! They both have names! So what if they have a few problems?! That doesn't mean I can't be friends with them and it doesn't give you the right to make fun of them the way you do! So lay off of me and my friends, you goddamn piece of bullcrap!"

The blonde boy then quickly ran out of his sister's glitter-infested room and into his own. He jumped onto his bed and buried his teary face into his blue pillow, sobs close to escaping him.

While Len, Yuma, and Yohio didn't go to school together, everyone at his middle school was aware of the 'Three Weirdos.'. Len was Yellow, the 'Underling' to the other two. Everyone knew he cried way too easily, despite his mean and rebel outside. Everyone knew he was really a weakling. And he hated it. Yuma and Yohio had other problems at their high school, but to Len, his middle school was hell.

"Hey, Len…?"

"Get the hell outta here Oliver." Len said, not even daring to show him his crying face. "Seriously, leave me alone…"

"But don't want to! By the way, what this bell?!"

_Bell? What bell? Why the heck would I have a bell…? _Len thought drowsily. _Wait… _The blonde-haired boy sprang up from out of his bed and ran right to his little stepbrother. "Give me the bell! NOW!"

Oliver's smaller body shook and his single eye grew bigger in fear. "D-Don't yell…"

"I'll yell at you if I freaking want to! Now give me my bell!" Len lashed out at Oliver, whom to his total surprise, dodged his lightning-quick hand and kept his hand away.

"N-No! It mine now!" Oliver said, his voice filled to the brim with assertiveness. "Go away Len!" With that, the twelve year old clutched the sliver bell tighter into his sweaty palm and ran into his room.

"Damn you…" Len muttered under his breath and huffed after him. He grabbed the brass colored handle and shook it roughly. It wouldn't budge. "Oliver! Let me in! I have to get that bell! It's important to me!" _Because a hot winged girl from space gave it to me, _He thought to himself.

"No!" Oliver said as he rang the bell fervently. "Mine now! Not Len's!"

"What the hell did I ever take from you?! " Len shouted to his brother angrily. "The answer is nothing! Now give me my bell back!"

"No! No no no no no no no no no!" Len heard Oliver scream at the top his lungs, his childish voice sipping into total English. "You took me away from my home! Mommy and I had to move all the way from Britain to this creepy place just so she could marry your Daddy! She didn't even love him! She just needed someone to support us!" It was at this point that Len realized just how hard his little stepbrother had been crying.

"Look, Ollie, I'm sorry…" Len said, his tone sincere to his words. "I'm not happy with all this crap either. I…I'm sorry, okay?" _Ugh, I sound so stupid saying all these damn clichés…_He thought silently.

Oliver didn't answer.

_Damn it dude, do you know how hard it was to say that?! Answer me! _"Ollie…? You hear anything I said…?"

Still nothing.

"Oliver, open the door so we can have a movie moment please. Now." He said as he grew more and more annoyed. He rattled with the doorknob once more only to be greeted with even more silence.

But then the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard ever.

_In a town somewhere in an era unknown  
Lived a boy so cold with no name of his own  
Known to none this is his one and only fairy tale  
Ever since the time that I was born  
I was treated just like a demon to scorn  
On my skin, you'll see my sin in punishment I took_

_But I really never had any reason to be sad_  
_I was always led away, with the sunset after day_

_I don't know, I don't know, I just really do not know_  
_All this kindness is unknown 'cause I'm really a foe_  
_I don't know how it feels in the warmth right after rain_  
_Yet I'm really, I'm really, I'm really, I'm really cold as I remain_  
_I won't die, I won't die, I don't know why I won't die_  
_And I'm not even dreaming, someone please tell me why?_  
_This is my fairy tale, it is unknown everywhere_  
_And was sucked in the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air_

It was the sound of a girl's voice, and it was extremely familiar to him. "I.A…." He muttered softly to himself.

As he mumbled her name the doorknob turned slowly from the inside. Once it was fully open, there she stood. I.A.'s weary smile met him, and in her pale arms was Oliver, tear-free. "Hello, Prince Len Kagamine. I see you're little brother Prince Oliver Kagamine called me."


	11. August 17th 2014 6:54PM

**Before you all complain that this chapter is short, I made it like that for a reason. So, yeah, happy reading! **

* * *

** August 17****th**** 6:54PM 2014**

The long purple-haired priest paced tirelessly. He hadn't sat down for a second since Imperial Adversary had disappeared.

"Gazing Allegory, darling, calm down…"

The exhausted priest turned his head slowly to his Queen, her worried face staring him down. Her long pink hair was wrapped in a loose bun instead of just hanging down her back and a mere white towel covered her body. Her gray stormy eyes were a mix between loving and ready to kill. "That monster of a thing you called a daughter is no longer! Aren't you happy?"

G.A. just stared blankly at her, his mind far too weary and tired to even attempt to think. "I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" The Queen exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "It's been over a day, get out of that trance of yours!"

The purple-haired priest just shook his head and continued pacing. He'd been like that since he'd said goodbye to his adopted Damned Soul daughter. _Well not really a goodbye even. _He thought to himself, _More of saying I hate her…_

Just as he was thinking he felt the Queen's bare arms wrap around his torso. G.A. didn't fight her grasp, knowing that no matter how much he could struggle away, she wouldn't let go. Not to mention he had no such strength in him at all anyway. "My dear, just let her go. She was a problem that needed to be eliminated. No matter how you look at it, she was nothing more than a deformed pawn that was never meant to be placed on the chessboard. Why in the world she ever ended up in our wonderful Beyond is beyond me as well."

"I see…" Was all he could muster.

"Yep…now, how is our son taking it all?" The Queen asked, running her long fingers through his think hair. "Is he okay? He is the heir to all of Beyond; he shouldn't be moping around in his room just because his little fake-sister is gone."

"Killing Actuations…" G.A. started, his vision getting slightly blurred and his words slurring together. "He is…I don't know. He's locked himself in his room and refuses to come out."

"Did you try to coax him out?" She asked as she drew her arms away from him. "That always used to work when he was a young dove."

"I didn't." G.A. said as he tried his best to stabilize his footing. He swerved a bit to the side and regained his balance before he continued. "I've left him alone. The boy isn't just getting his flight feathers anymore, Living Universal. He's older now and perfectly fine by himself.

* * *

In the room to the right and down the hall, K.A. was not alright.

Unlike his father, he expressed his stress by lying down his untidy bed and beating the absolute crap out of the pillows. Multiple ones scattered the room, leaving cloud debris all over.

The dove that usually was perfectly calm in its cage near K.A.'s nightstand was in absolute shambles. It jumped around restlessly; as it knew exactly what its master was feeling. It was also very aware that the dove that belonged to the girl in the room to the right was no longer alive. After all, doves could only live if their master did. The dove was still just a bird of course, so it didn't fully understand.

"She was a Damned Soul…" K.A. muttered as he sat up slowly. His long blue hair covered his eyes, which were puffy and red from the amount of salty tears he'd shed. "My own little sister…"

He shuttered violently and felt his wings shake as well. _I knew she was different…but…_

The dove in the golden cage cooed in a vain attempt to make its master smile. K.A. turned his head towards it and used his long thin fingers to push away his blue hair. His matching colored eyes stared at its white body, which drooped.

"Yeah, that's how I feel too…" He mumbled to it as he rose to his feet. "Hey…don't die while I'm gone…"

Without another word, the young dove watched its life-line leap out of the window and high up into the air.


	12. August 18th 2014 8:43AM

**YAY LONG CHAPTER! Please please PLEASE put in your reviews if you rather these long chapters with long wait times then my fast short ones. It'll help a lot because I'm finishing Voca High and starting ANOTHER thing for Kuroshitsuji. Yaaaaaaaay I have no time to myself anymore heh. **

* * *

**August 18****th**** 8:43AM**

"Okay, Stepmum isn't looking! Let's go!"

Len pushed I.A. out the door, and Rin pushed Len out. The three were making a daring break out of the house.

"But this is against the rules of your ruler!" I.A. retorted to them, dragging her feet into the soft soil as she tried to slow them down. "You must always follow rules! Without them, why, the Realms would go into absolute chaos!"

"Oh please, can you just shut up…" Len muttered to her and quickly managed to overpower her.

I.A. turned around to face the twins, her face unamused. A size XXL sweatshirt was draped over her body so that her large dove-like wings couldn't be seen. A pair of jeans that were slightly too long for her dressed her up too. Her long white hair was in a loose bun. "I mean no offense to you two, being so high in this Realm and all, but I must object to sneaking out against your Mother's words…"

Rin and Len both rolled their eyes in unison. _I swear…_Len thought, _If she wasn't such a babe I wouldn't have helped her. _"Look, it's nothing okay! I always sneak out. I don't know whatever radioactive planet you're from, but here it's actually kinda usual to break the rules."

I.A. didn't change her expression, but she looked annoyed deep in her eyes. "No wonder this is the Demented Realm." She muttered before sighing. "Alright Princess Rin Kagamine and Prince Len Kagamine, I trust you."

"Good." Rin said as she started her walk towards town.

"So, where are we going?" I.A. asked; sticking her hands in her pockets. "Food hunting?"

At this Rin laughed and looked over her shoulder at the other girl. "Did you seriously just say that!?"

I.A. wrung her hands uncomfortably and looked over at Len. "Should I not have said that, Prince Len Kagamine?"

Len felt his cheeks grow a bit hot at the face she was making. It was between pure innocence and confusion. _C-Cute…_He thought silently. "U-Uh, no, you didn't, don't worry. See, here we go and buy food at a market, not catch it."

I.A. gave them both a blank stare in return. "I see…"

_Do they seriously not have food markets from where she's from? _Len thought as he shoved his hands into his jean pocket. "Let's just hurry up before we get caught by the police or something please." He said in a hurried tone. _Truth is I'm kinda nervous about all this…_

Rin nodded her head, "Yeah, we better. Of course, it's not like we have anything to REALLY worry about. Remember what Stepmum said? No one is allowed outside. I seriously doubt anyone will be as dumb as we are about going out too."

I.A. muttered something inaudible to the both of the twins and continued following them both at her own pace. Her majestic wings were stuffed into her overly-large sweatshirt that made her feel like she was burning in the August weather. The jeans surely didn't help either. _Why'd they dress me like this in this blazing weather? _She thought to herself as she slightly moved her wings out of the uncomfortable position they'd been forced into. _So not appropriate to do to their visitor from a higher ranked realm…_

The three turned onto the main road, this one made out of gravel instead of mushy soil. This confused I.A., and her curiosity gained the better of her. "Why is this road made out of crushed stone and the one that leads towards your domain dirt?" The young Damned Soul knew much better to question the twins, but the words had seemed to slip out as if they were bad food stained with grease.

"Huh?" Len said as he turned his head towards her. She was slightly smaller than him, so he had to look down to talk to her. Which was very, very odd to him. It seemed everyone Len Kagamine knew was at least 0.001 inches taller than him. He couldn't join sports because of it, and basically every one of the girls he'd ever liked were taller than him. Even Little Samantha F. from first grade. "Oh, it's cause we live deep into the woods. Our town is around ten or so minutes away, and the city even farther."

It made no sense to I.A. at all why the rulers of an entire realm, much less the Demented Realm, would stay so far away from their kingdom. She didn't say anything however. She'd already said too much. Instead she just nodded and stayed silent.

Len leaned close to his sister's ear and whispered softly so that I.A. couldn't hear him no matter how much she wanted. "This is what you get for lying to a space girl with wings! I still don't understand why you told her that we're Princess and Prince."

"I have my reasons." Rin whispered back; equally as quiet. "Let's just see how it all plays out, eh? I swear it'll end up being worth lying constantly."

_The hell is that girl planning…? _"A-Alright…but don't expect me to do anything stupid or ridiculous because of your stupid fantasy lie."

"If you haven't already figured it out, we are kind of living in a fantasy." Len said flatly as he returned to his regular voice tone. "Now can we please pick up our speed?"

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, look who is out and about!"

Len smiled as he walked through the door and was greeted by his friend. "Yohio! What's up?!"

Len's bleach-blonde friend smiled and climbed over the counter to greet him. "Yo! What cha doing here? No one's allowed outside cuz of that meteorite that hit us last night!" Yohio then furrowed his brow and looked at his smaller friend. "What the hell was with ya leaving Yuma and me out there like that? Why were you in such an absolute hurry?"

"U-Uh, no reason! I was just scared, that's all!" Len said, which was totally true. "I-I swear! I'd never leave you guys!"

Yohio smiled a bit and nodded. He was a queer boy, and everyone knew that. He cross –dressed almost once every week and didn't give a fack about who judged him for it. His parents were both Swedish, and he had absolutely no Japanese in his bloodline. Every morning he'd instead use make-up to deign his eyes to look like he was. Len and Yuma both knew this, but embraced it about him. If he enjoyed it (which he did), why bother him about it? He was truly a nice person once you got past his weird outside. His family ran the small grocery shop, so it was the three boys usual hangout.

Before Len could say anything, he felt a giant force push him. He went tumbling, but quickly caught himself before he faceplanted. He turned to the pusher and a small smile filled his lips at who it was. "Yuma, seriously?"

Yuma laughed and held out his hand to Len. "Yeah, seriously. That's what you get for leaving me and Yohio out at a freaking nuclear meteorite site! It gave me a giant burn on my hand! It hurts a lot!"

"Yeah, and I have a giant bruise on my head!" Yohio said as he jumped into the conversation.

"O-Oh, sorry guys." Len said as he shot a glance at I.A. She was quietly hiding behind Rin, her face a bit scared but strong. Rin's expression matched one of someone watching paint dry.

"It's alright." Yuma said before smiling. "Don't stress it."

Yuma was in the same grade as Yohio, but the two barely saw each other in class. Yuma constantly referred to himself as an only child, however, that was a lie. In fact, he had a single sister. A twin actually, like Len and Rin. She was born sickly though, and Yuma blamed himself. Whenever anyone asked if he was an only child, he's lie bluntly about her existence. Not even Len or Yohio fully understood what went around his light pink head. What saddened them was how once people learned what a liar Yuma really was, they shunned him.

"Yuma went home with me cause he didn't wanna worry his folks." Yohio said, patting his friend's back. "Says it'll give 'em more stress than needed."

"Yeah…" Yuma said with an uncertainty in his voice. _Weird…_Len thought, _He never sounds like that… _"So who's this girl behind Rinny?"

Rin's usually pale cheeks grew slightly red at the mention of her name being spoken from Yuma. While she rejected the idea of liking him for social standings, everyone ever knew the truth. She was totally in love with the Pinky. "O-Oh, this is my friend, I.A."

I.A. waved slightly but restrained herself from talking. _I've hurt these people…_She thought.

Len casted his eyes to Yuma's burnt hand. He was desperate in trying to distract his friends from her. "Ow dude, that looks painful."

"You bet." The older boy replied, taking his attention off of I.A. "Painful as hell. I'm just glad Yohio didn't get a freaking concussion though!"

"I-I greatly apologize!"

Every single one of them turned their heads to see I.A., who was shaking, bow to both Yuma and Yohio. "I am so, very sorry I-I didn't have any control of where I landed and I am greatly concerned and embarrassed that I hit you and injured friends of Prince Len Kagamine and Princess Rin Kagamine! I will do anything in return to repay my debt that I have caused you! I swear by my name, Imperial Adversary!"

_…__.Well crap. _Len thought. _There goes the world. _


	13. August 18th 2014 9:013AM

**Ugh, tired. The world is sooooo tiring. Anyway, you didn't come here to listen top me sooo ON WITH IT. **

* * *

**August 18****th**** 9:013AM 2014**

"Huh….So I.A. is ya special needs cousin who's been twice removed?" Yohio asked as he kept looking the young white-haired girl over. "That is…different I guess."

"Very different." Yuma said as he put his hands up against the back of head. "But I don't have time to spend here then. I have one relative that's special enough, I don't need to know another one."

Len shot an annoyed glace at his pink-haired friend and just shook his head. While Len and Yohio respected their friend extremely, his rather unruly attitude was not something to exactly respect. Yuma often acted as though people with extra needs were way out of his view and untouchable. Of course, this all stemmed from his younger sister. "Yuma, you can't leave. The police are still patrolling and the FBI still refuses to give us the ok to go."

Yuma sighed and rolls his green eyes. "Ugh, fine. I'll stay."

I.A. shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her hands wrung and her legs crossing. _This is immensely embarrassing. _She thought to herself as she listened to the others silently. _This is more dreadful than when K.A. and I joked about clipping our friend's wings near the teacher. For punishment we both had to circle the school for three hours while everyone watched us. I remember being so flustered I didn't go the next day. _

"Hey, I.A., what does ya name stand for?" Yohio asked, his interest in the young strange girl peeking. "Bet cha it's something really pretty!"

Rin abruptly put her hand over I.A.'s mouth and spoke in a quick tone. "Oh, her name is Isabell Abby. Her mom is American you see, so seeing how her name is so irregular here, we just call her I.A. She's a bit special needs, which is why she exclaimed all that crap about us being Princess and Prince. To her, the world is a giant 4 year olds' story book you'd find at the library."

Len hid a smirk. _Thank Kami-sama Rin is the best liar in the world. _He thought with satisfaction. _She's a pain in the ass, but at the same time a miracle. _"Yeah, that's her. Isaberu Abbya." He made sure to sound as awful in the English language as possible as he talked.

I.A. squirmed a bit but kept quiet. _They obviously don't want word to spread that a Damned Soul such as I has been banished to their Realm as a punishment. It would upset the subjects. _I.A. thought as she desperately kept her calm.

"Weru, Isaberu, it cooru ya be visitin' us all 'ere in Nippon." Yohio said in his best possible English.

Rin hesitantly lowered her hand from I.A.'s mouth and gave her a look. The winged girl nodded and spoke up finally. "N-No need to talk in English. I can speak fine Japanese. Anyway, um, thank you…"

Yuma sneered and took a step closer to I.A.; looking her over. "Hm…I have no use in talking to a person like you….but because you're related to Len, I guess I'll let it slide."

Len slipped his friend a small smile, in which he returned with an eye roll.

"Well, regardless, I think ya should wear something prettier!" Yohio said as he rose from the stool he was sitting in. "I mean, that outfit doesn't suit ya at all! Nothing in it shows ya body off!"

"M-My body off…?" I.A. repeated after him slowly, taking in the immense amount of shock in his words. "I-I-"

"Y-Yohio, I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea…" Len said, his eyes wide. _I.A. in an outfit like that?! Oh man… _

I.A. looked blankly at Yohio, who smiled happily waiting for her response. _The customs in the Demented Realm are even more…well, demented than they told us in school. Hurting themselves over arguments and wasting their lives on games called 'sports' is one thing, but this? This is worse than the Fallen Realm. _Finally, I.A. closed her eyes and sighed, like she'd given up on a fight. "Alright, alright. This custom is obviously something you all practice here in this realm. As I am banished here for all eternity, it seems that I must stop acting like such an outside. Please, dear Yo-Hio, give me clothes that will help me in this Realm to fit in."

Rin shuffled her feet but refrained from saying anything. Yuma looked as disinterested as ever. Len, however, was freaking out.

_Crap, if Yohio puts I.A. in clothes that actually fit her, her wing well be apparent as day. Aw man…Will I have to…_Len felt his cheeks grow red at the thought he was thinking. _Ugh…the things I have to do. _

The rather short boy quickly rose to his feet and faced I.A., "I'll help you out, okay? After all, I don't want Yohio to give you any clothes that affect your, um, growth…"

Yuma shot a confused glance at Rin, who shook her head without expression. The beanie-wearing boy nodded, his face as disinterested as her's. Len sent a swift wink at I.A., who stared at him in total confusion.

"Aw, poor girlie." Yohio said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Don't sweat it! I have lots of girl's clothes that can suit ya, regardless of any bodily issues."

"B-Bodily issues…?" I.A. started her sentence, but a hard stare from Len shut her up. _Just go with it, just go with it…_

"I-I'll help her, don't worry Yohio. Leave it all to me, okay?" Len said, rushing to grab I.A.'s slender wrist. "Let's go, Isaberu." And with that he led her upstairs.

I.A. nodded and followed him steadily. Once the three others were out of rage, she whispered into his ear. "Thank you, Prince Len Kagamine. I was worried…"

"No prob." Len responded, turning to the left of the upstairs of the store. Yohio's family also lived in their small store, so basically it wasn't just their store, it was their dear house. "Anyway, let's get you some nice clothes."

Len opened the door to Yohio's room and stepped inside. Everything was pink, from the pillows to the mattress to the wall colors. "Well…it's a very nice color scheme he has here." I.A. commented.

"Yeah, the colors are salmon, pink rose, and romantic day." Len said, smiling. "Those are Yohio's favorites."

I.A. nodded slowly, her gaze scanning around the room uncertainly. _I've never seen a room like this back in Beyond. The boys aren't allowed to paint their rooms colors like this.… _She thought, baffled again at the Demented Realm's strange ways.

"Alright…so, uh, turn around and undress. I'll pick out some of your new clothes. That hide your wings." Len said, forcing himself to turn away from the beautiful girl. He walked into Yohio's walk in closet and looked in the **"CROSS DRESSIN"** section. "Let's see…this corset could work perfectly to make your wings less noticeable…and this over-top thingy will help…..hmm…"

"I like the skirt."

Len turned his head only to have blood spew from his nose. While I.A. had draped her black and white wings covered her body, Len just couldn't stop himself. "T-T-T-The skirt?!"

I.A. nodded as she reached up and unraveled the loosely-made bun and let her hair flow down below her legs. "Yeah, I like it. It's pretty and goes with it. It's cool."

"Y-Yeah, I suppose. Anything else you'd prefer?" Len asked, keeping his eyes averted from the winged damsel. "Like shoes or something? Stockings?"

The white-haired angel looked over the things in the closet, all while her feathers twitched in anxiety. "Um…I don't care really. As long as Prince Len Kagamine likes it on me."

_Honestly anything would look good on you… _He thought absent-mindedly. "Alright…Um…there is only one black stocking, but I think it would make you look cute…"

I.A. nodded. "Give all of these clothes to me then please."

The yellow-haired teen nodded and grabbed all the clothes. _Don't look at her, don't look at her…_ He thought over and over and over again.

Finally, he reached his hands out and looked away. "Here."

"Thank you very much." I.A. said as she took the bundle of clothes from him. "U-Um, I mean no disrespect, but may you please step outside of the room while I redress?"

"S-Sure." He mumbled and ran out of Yohio's room as quick as he could.

He waited for her.

And waited.

And waited.

Then went to the bathroom.

And waited some more.

"I.A! Are you having trouble or something?!" Len shouted through the door, his impatient showing.

No response.

"Ugh…Do you need Rin to come in there and help?"

No response.

"I.A! I'm coming!" Len yelled before barging open the door.

He noticed two things at once. 1. The window was open. 2. There was an excessive amount of blood on the floor.


	14. August 18th 9:31AM 2014

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I had to go on this camping thing with my GS troop...not fun. *clears throat* Anyway, Miku Expo is this weekend in NY and I asked my mom if I could go...and she said no. DUNDUNDUN. Oh well I guess. 'Till next time! **

* * *

**August 18****th**** 9:31AM 2014**

"What in the name of a clipped dove's wing do you think you're doing?!"

"Saving you, duh." Killing Actuations said as he tightened his grip around I.A.'s waist. They both were high above the land, in the blue of the Demented Realm's sky. "Anyway, you should be thanking me, not kicking me!"

Despite her fake brother's annoying pleas to stop, I.A. continued to scratch, kick, scream, and do anything she could to wiggle out of his grasp. Flying away was out of the question, as her wings were stuffed uncomfortably in her shirt and the breeze would knock her unready wings into an unusable heap. "I must go forward with my punishment! Let me down this instant! You're touching a Damned Soul! Besides, at this rate, the people of this Realm will spot us!"

"Does it look like I care about the people here and what they think?! You're still my little sis, no matter what." K.A. picked up his pace, beating his wings more and more fervently.

"You should if you know what is good for you!" I.A. responded, blood slithering off of her cut cheek and far behind her into the wind. She had received it when her 'brother' had smashed the window into a thousand pieces and snatched her up. Before she could've called out to Len, the two had already rose all the way to the clouds. "I am not your sister! I am half Fallen One!"

"Will you shut it already!?" Her blue-haired brother exclaimed, reaching the tip of his patience. "I am not leaving you here to be tortured in this damn place, no matter what Father or Queen Living Universal says!"

I.A. went quiet, but it was only a second more before her mouth opened once more. "Put me down here, I need to talk to you here before you both get us in even more trouble. Please, you have to listen to me…"

K.A.'s sapphire eyes softened at her plea and slowly nodded. "I…Alright."

Angling his wings, K.A. bolted down out of the blue sky and right to the ground. He fumbled slightly with his landing, but managed to land in a small clearing near a coast. He let his little sister go from his grasp and crossed his arms. "You have my ears. So, tell me why you cannot return."

I.A. looked around swiftly, checking to make sure no dwellers of the Realm were near. Once her heart stopped beating a mile a minute, she calmly began speaking, "L-Look, Killing Accusations, we are no longer brother and sister. We both must stay far, far away from one another. If word reaches Father's ears that you went looking for me, he'll disown you too…"

K.A. said nothing and just looked at I.A. "…Is that it? Nothing else? Heh, I was expecting more from my smarty little sis." He paused then added. "I am not convinced. You're-"

"I wasn't finished!" I.A. said, her fists clenched. "Look, I just have to stay here, alright?! Father told me I have to! I'm sorry, I am, but I am no longer associated with you…Now, go away. Go back home…To your home."

"That wasn't better." He stated bluntly, snatching up her wrist and clenching it tightly. "We're going back home now."

"Let go of me!" I.A. yelled, trying to get away from the brother she once ran to for comfort. _He's not my brother anymore…_She thought, her heart aching as she thought. _I need to make him leave forever…_

"I won't! I am your big brother! I've watched over you since we were little! The only way I'm not sticking with you is if I'm sent to the Fallen Realm!" K.A. tightened his rock-solid grip on her even more and started walking, dragging her behind him like she was some sort of toddler having a tantrum over a toy.

"I said let go!" As I.A.'s rage reached its boiling point, and suddenly it overtook her. Her black and white wings burst right out of her black shirt and through the tight corset. Her naturally white hair changed to jet black, starting from the roots and making its way down to the tips of her split ends. "I refuse to go back!" In a swift move, she took hold of K.A.'s other hand and snapped it the wrong way.

"AGH!" Killing Accusations stumbled back and held onto his now-broken arm, trembling and fighting tears. "I-I.A…."

An aura of purplish-black had enveloped I.A., her eyes no longer loving, but cold. "Go away before I kill you! GO!"

K.A. widened his eyes and lowered his head. "I-I see…I can't persuade you It seems…"

"Exactly! NOW GO!" The fierceness in the young Damned Soul sent chills down K.A.'s spine.

_Is she really my sister still…? Has she really become a monster…? _He thought, preparing his wings to take off. He raised his blue head and nodded slowly. "Alright…goodbye, dearest I.A. This is where we break ties."

In one quick move, K.A. was in the air, his wings beating only half-heartedly. He thought over and over, _Don't look back. Don't look back. It is for the best, so don't you dare look back. _

But his stinging heart overtook his better judgment, and the young angel stole one last glance at his little sister. Her hair had gone back to its original state and her wings were limply hanging behind her, as if she was too exhausted to lift them up to their proper position.

"I.A.!" He shouted, making sure to keep moving farther and farther away so she'd not be angered at him once more. "I LO-"

His last words were cut off as screaming interrupted them. Pain ran through every muscle, vein, cell, in his body. K.A. could even smell his precious feathers being fried. Finally, his limp body began falling back down to earth. His blurring vision made out figures gathering at where he was headed, all dressed up in suits and serious looks on their faces.

By the time he reached them however, his mind was gone; his breathing stopped.


	15. August 18th 2014 6:37PM

**August 18****th**** 6:37PM 2014**

"Tell us what you are…exactly!"

The blue-haired man with giant white wings shivered as the men in uniform pricked and poked him repeatedly. They had giant white suits on and stood at least two feet away from him. The winged man was tied tightly to an electric chair; his once proud wings now laying behind him. One was almost all the way plucked, and the other bent in an obscure fashion.

"….W-What I am…?" He said, his words barely managing to escape his cracked lips. "I am Prince Killing Actuations…N-Next in line to r-rule the world k-known as Beyond…"

The one man raised his arm up, and another nodded and flipped a switch. Instantly the chair sparked to life and sent hundreds of bolts of electricity right through K.A.'s fragile body. "AAAAAUUUGGGHH!" He screamed louder and louder as the pain throbbed through him.

The man sighed and put his hand down, and the extreme pain left K.A.'s system. Black smoke rose up from his frying skin and the smell of burning hair filled the tiny black room. "Alright buddy, stop playing." He said, taking a small hesitant step towards the dying bird man. "We know you're from the meteorite that feel to earth a few days ago and we know you are here to destroy our world! Well lemme tell you, alien scum, you aren't tearing this planet apart and making it your own."

A random spasm made K.A. twitch so bad the tears he'd been desperately hiding fell out of his watery eyes and down onto the concrete floor. "I-I am n-not an experiment…I-I'm just a c-concerned big brother t-trying to s-save his s-sister…"

"Like I'd believe that! Yukiteru! Start those experiments on his wings!" The main man yelled at the other slightly smaller one, who was quivering slightly.

"S-Sure boss." He said before he scurried over to the nearly dead K.A. "H-Hey buddy…we're just gonna run a few more experiments on ya, okay?"

K.A. lowered his head so that his tearing eyes wouldn't be seen. "Y-You….monsters….I should k-kill you…"

The smaller man's widened and quickly jumped away, "I-It threatened us! It does want to murder us!"

"And so your real colors have been revealed, you thing." The lead man said, smirking and slowly began raising his arm again. "Guess we better kill you before we give you to the other guys…"

K.A. could only scream as the bolts of lightning surged throughout his body.

* * *

"You scared me you know…" Len said as he pried his socks off his feet.

I.A. shrugged and lightly traced the bandage on her cheek which Rin had given her. It was blue with glitter sprinkled over it, much to her consent. "I know, and I apologize Prince Len Kagamine."

Len sighed and lied down on his bed, an exhausted look on his face. "Yuma, Rin, Yohio and I ran outside calling for you and everything. Rin made up a big hoax lie about how you think you can fly and jumped out the window. Scared them to death."

"Again, I send my regrets to them." I.A. said, flexing her wings. Her hair had nearly all returned to white, as only the tips were still black as night. She'd flown back to her friends once she broke her ties with her only brother. _No…_She thought, _Not my brother….my…my nothing. That's what he is. _

"I get it, I get it." Len said, a sigh escaping him. "Ugh…I am beyond tired…"

"May I have permission to ask why?" The winged girl asked, taking a few steps towards the boy whom she called a prince. "Is it my fault?"

"Nah, not really." Len said, rolling on his side to face the wall rather than the girl. His eyes drooped and he could barely force himself to continue talking. "L-Look, let's just take a nap and think about all this stuff later."

I.A. clenched her fists. "Prince Len Kagamine," She began, keeping her tone as proper as she could without flying off the hook. "I thank you for everything you've done so far, but I have not had the best day and would appreciate at least a few of my questions to be answered by you. So if you don't want me in an angry state of being I suggest listening to what I have to say."

Len heard her stern tone loud and clear and sat up seconds later. "Okay! Jeez, for a space girl you're rather demanding sometimes."

"That's exiled princess of Beyond actually! That's my title!" I.A. shouted her response without meaning to, and she felt a small strand of her fair hair grow dark.

Len saw her single stand turn and instantly began worrying. _She's never raised her voice or anything to me like this before. And why is her hair getting black..? _"I-I'm sorry." Len said, questions now buzzing in his mind as well. "B-But…you've been exiled?"

Realizing her mistake, I.A.'s face grew red. _Damnit…he'll grow even more suspicious. He might even act out like Killing Accusations. Then I'd have to… _"F-Forget I said anything about that! Now, are you or are you not ready to answer to me?"

"I said I would, shesh." Len said, fearing he'd bit off far more than his young self could chew. "I'm tired because I'm worrying about what is gonna happen to me. After all, at one point I know word is going to somehow get out that there is a winged babe in my room. Then the government is gonna come and take you away. After that I'll never be able to clear my name and live like a normal kid!"

"If me staying at your dwelling is so stressful and worrisome to your health, I can just leave!" I.A. bit back, "After all, I am cursed to stay here in this forsaken place forever..."

_I guess she's finally letting her true colors shine through._ Len thought before responding, "No, it's fine. I'm just saying that one day a time will come when it's not an option for you to stay here anymore. Oliver is a little shrew and I bet you soon enough he'll tell someone or something that a pretty shiny girl with wings sings to him when he's sad."

"He is only a child…" I.A. stated, her fingers combing restlessly through her hair. After a sigh, she looked up again. "I am tired. I request to take a short breather or nap to help my head clear itself. I just need time to think, that's all..."

"Dude I said that before you got all catty." Len said as he flopped back onto his bed. "Anyway, wake me when dinner is ready."

I.A. nodded and slipped into the corner where the blonde boy had prepared her sleeping bag. She managed to figure the obscure contraption out in less than fifteen minutes and climbed into it, her eyes heavy yet mind active. _I wonder if K.A. is okay…Is he back home? Is Father okay? Why did he say I love you before he banished me off. Who are my REAL mother and father? Are they evil? And will I ever be happy again…? _


	16. August 19th, 2014 3:43AM

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been just so busy with school. So now you all will have to put up with my late updates. Sorry. **

* * *

**August 19****th ****3:43AM 2014 **

"AUGH!"

"G.A.?! What's wrong love?!"

G.A.'s body shook violently as he tried to calm his wild breathing pattern. He sat upright in his bed, gripping the sheets as unwanted sweat poured down his face. Next to him was Queen L.U., who looked rather concerned for her lover.

"I-It was an o-omen…from Her herself…" He said, his speech jumbled as scattered as his mind.

"Mysterious Interruptions gave you a Prophecy?!" The pink-haired queen quickly sat up from her sleeping position next to him. "What was it about?! Will it affect Beyond?!"

"I-It…It will affect everyone in every Realm…" G.A. said, his heart rate finally dropping slightly from the shock of his dream. "You, me, the kingdom…everything in this world and all the other ones…"

Queen L.U. blinked a few times in a vain attempt to wake herself from the nightmare she believed she was having. Once it registered in her mind that it wouldn't work she stared at G.A. with her mouth gaping open. "B-But how is that even remotely possible! Other than the Fallen Ones, we are the only other Realm that is aware of the possibility to travel between Realms! Some of them aren't even aware that there are other Realms! How could such a thing happen?!"

G.A. didn't answer her. _I shouldn't tell her…_He thought, shaking his head. _I can't say anything about how it will end up being I.A…The white and black raven that took vengeance upon the world for the death of…_

"G.A…?" The Queen reached her hand out to him, running her long fingers through his long purple hair. "Is there something you're not telling me about all this?"

"H-Huh…?" He turned to her, his tired eyes threating to close at any second.

The Queen saw this and sighed. "You look absolutely exhausted. Let's both go back to sleep, alright? It's been a long day…" The Queen's mind strayed to the dying dove she had found earlier that day in K.A.'s room. Of course, she would never tell G.A. that. He still thought his young son was in this Realm.

"Y-Yeah, that's a smart idea…" G.A. said as he lied down again. "Ugh…I'm so tired…"

Queen L.U. nodded and lied down next to him, "Yes…let's rest…Goodnight…"

"Night…"

* * *

In the other world, K.A. lied naked on the ground, a heap of blood forming around his crippling body.

"Alright, we've done everything we can do as we allowed to on him." Said one of the suited men.

"Yeah, let's just lock the sad thing up." Said the other suited man.

"Like Hell I am touching that THING!" The other said.

"Ugh, you three are such babies." Said a new voice.

K.A. lifted very slightly his head, which only caused him more unbearable pain. _That…o-one last…v-voice…who is it…?_ He wondered as his vison blurred and he could no longer make out the independent figures in front of him. Instead they all just blurred together in one globby mess. _I…I k-know that v-voice…_

The familiar voice that K.A. knew began to get closer to him, and his fading mind refused to let that person be unidentified. "Look at 'em! He's a little boy, that's all. So let's go put him in time out…"

K.A. felt his head be lifted up to meet face to face with just exactly who it was.

"Y-You…" He muttered before blacking completely out.

"Yes, indeed." The person muttered, a smirk painting her red lips. "It's me…"


End file.
